


our fingers dancing when they meet

by stories_and_thyme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate timeine, Antichrist Boyfriends, Aziraphale only calls on God when he needs something, BAMF Women, Catholic Aziraphale, City Boy, End goal is 1 (one) kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, Song fic, child fic, cityboy!Adam, it's pepper, kids in the woods, she's the badass girl, swapped parents au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: Crowly and Aziraphale messed up even more with the baby switch up and ended up raising the antichrist without knowing it. This isn't a story about the apocalypse or lack there of though...this is a story about Warlock Young and Adam Fell-Crowley and how they became best friends forever.Being 11 is hard, but being 11 and having a crush on a friend is a little harder.





	1. one word: rambunctious

**Author's Note:**

> pepper is trans bc fuck you that's why. (it's not plot important i'm just projecting)  
huge inspo from: @melc5k46 on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/melc5k46/?hl=en  
~tell me if u see mistakes~

Adam Fell-Crowley was a boy of eleven who recently has just saved the world...you know, after he tried to end it but none of that matters because this isn't a story about his heroic sacrifices or his hardships as he faced the wrath of both heaven and hell. No, this is a story of how he met his best friends.

Four weeks after Armageddon has successfully been avoided Adam and his celestial parental figures-- they hated being called fathers if it could be avoided as it was entirely inaccurate-- are in a small two-bedroom cottage in the Lower Tadfield area surrounded by brown cardboard boxes bursting at the seams with items. Crowley, Adam’s lankier parent snaps his fingers and in a flash, the boxes are gone and the house is filled with the family's belongings. 

Aziraphale, a very fair, blond man-shaped being scowls. “Dear, you can't just use miracles whenever you feel like it for trivial things such as this.”

“Really angel,” he smirks, “it would have taken all day to unpack all of this. And then what? Adam wouldn't be able to meet any of the other kids until school started. We wouldn't want that would we?”

“Oh, I do hate when you use our boy for your own selfish agenda.”

“Hey,” the boy being discussed interjects. “I’m right here. You can talk to me about how I feel, you know?”

Crowley looks down at his son and winks. “Of course I can and normally I would ask you how you feel as it's important but mommy is doing some demonic temptation right now and I need to use you as a pawn. That's okay, right?”

Raising a brow the child says, “You are a horrible parent I think that counts as abuse.”

“Abuse?”

“Yes,” he nods surely.

“You mustn't say such horrid things like that,” Aziraphale chides. “Someone might take you seriously one of these days.”

“Most people ‘ought to run away from their abusers,” Crowley notes. “Maybe you should do the same. You know, leave for a bit. Wander the place...”

Adam rolls his eyes and says with a knowing tone, “Oh no you don’t! I know this is just a trick for you to get me out of the house!”

“Blasted smartass, aren’t you?”

Yes, he’s such a clever boy,” Aziraphale agrees. “He gets that from my side of the family.”

“I’m sure he does Angel.”

“Gross,” the boy sticks his tongue out as far as it will go in mock disgust. “You two are so gross.”

The two get a wicked idea into their head at that very moment and decide that right now is the perfect time for them to kiss. It’s chaste and small, there is a child present after all, but it’s enough to invoke the desired reaction. Like most children, Adam visibly wretches at the sight of his parents doing that ‘weird face mashing thingy’ as he so eloquently puts it most days.

“Uhg! Ew! Stop that right now!”

“Or what?” Crowley, like the little devil he is, asks once they pull away.

“I’ll run away,” he says and then turns to do just that when he sees the pair lean in again. He makes his way out of the house and is in the middle of the yard when he realizes he’s just been duped. He whips himself back around to see Aziraphale apologetically smiling at him.

“Dear boy, don’t frown like that, your face will get stuck like that. We wouldn’t want that, would we? Now go out and make some friends and don’t return for another hour, alright?”

“You are the worst,” he shouts.

“It’s only one hour. You can do anything for an hour, I assure you.”

“You’re both so mean!”

Again flashing him a sorry smile he closes the door but not before saying, “I love you!”

And so, bitter and annoyed, Adam begins his journey into the unknown as he walks out his yard and onto the pavement.

~~~

Warlock Young was a boy of eleven who right now was listening to his two friends, Brian and Pepper, debate about the reasoning behind ‘girl’ and ‘boy’ bikes and whether or not they were necessary. Bored with that he begins to look around at the town he’s known all his life and internally sighs as everything is just the same as it’s always been.

Same trees, same houses, same wildlife, same Tadfield. It’s not that he dislikes his hometown but occasionally he wishes that life would be spiced up for him. He used to pray for such a thing to happen but recently he stopped figuring the Almighty probably thought his prayers we're dumb. Just then, nearly out of his eyesight he sees something-- or someone-- new. His prayers have been answered.

Warlock’s eyes go wider than the Grand Canyon and his mouth gapes open. Across the way, coming around the cobblestone corner is a boy around his age with what looked like pierced ears wearing black stud earrings. Amazed, Warlock stares at the boy. He’s wanted to get his ears pierced since his friend Pepper got hers pierced when she was eight. His father told him no though, much to his disappointment. Something about earrings not being right or proper for boys.

Wensleydale, another good pal of Warlock's, notices his friend’s lack of conversation and turns to him only to be confused by his expression. He follows Warlock's line of sight to see another child he's never met with short brunette hair and notes the rosy blush dusting his friend’s face. He believes he has just found his first real-life case of a crush. He will have to do more observations to come to a conclusion ,however, he believes that whoever that lad is he'll be an interesting addition to their lives.

“Who is that?” He asks somewhat intensely as to attract the attention of the other two.

When Warlock, with his eyes glazed over as if in a spell, doesn't answer, Pepper and Brian put a lull in their argument to see ‘that’ might be. 

“Yes, who is that,” repeats Pepper a little louder.

The mystery boy is heading closer now. Warlock snaps out of his fascination filled trance at the thought of actually having a chance to talk to him and says, “I don't know. But I think we should ask him to play with us.”

Brian furrows his brow, perplexed. “Why? Then we can't be the Them. The Them only has four members, we can't add another one. That's five.”

“Sure we can,” Warlock insist. “We can still be the Them just with a plus one.”

“Besides he might not even come with us,” Pepper adds. "I wouldn't come if a random boy asked me to play with him."

“Oh he’ll come,” the leader whispers under his breath. “Well then, I’m going to introduce myself. Will you all come with?”

None of the others move and so he takes it upon himself to approach the new boy all on his own. With a broad steps and a bright smile he greets him. “Hello, my Name is Warlock Young. I am eleven, how old are you?”

The boy blinks at the introduction and turns his head backward as to look behind him. “I suppose you're talking to me then,” he decides as he turns his head back forward-facing. 

“Yes,” Warlocks nods trying hard not to laugh at the oddity in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry usually in London when a person stops you on the street they are trying to mug you, get you to buy something unnecessary, or they simply straight-up aren't talking to you in the first place. I've been told not to talk to strangers and all that for that very reason.”

“I see-- wait London?”

Sticking his hand out he says, “Yes London. Me and my parents just moved here from London a few hours ago. My name is Adam, I’m also eleven.”

“Oh, you're a city boy,” he says with wonder in his tone, “Woah that's cool.” He then shakes the other's hand. The hand shake is quick and weak but it makes Warlocks hand tingle with pleasant warmth. He finds he likes the sensation.

Shrugging Adam doesn't say anything else about his past time in London and waits for the conversation to continue.

It takes a moment but eventually he starts again with, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adam. Me and my friends are all around the same age and I think it would be cool if you wanted to play with us.”

“You think it would be cool? What about their input? Are you the leader or something?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh,” he blinks in surprise. “Most people don't admit to that.”

Brian, who has been eavesdropping the entire time steps in ready to defend. “He isn't bossy. He’s a good leader and a good friend.”

Putting his hands up Adam says, “well I didn't mean anything by it but that's all good to know if I’m going to be playing with you.”

“You might want to change clothes though,” Wensleydale comments from afar.

“What's wrong with my clothes,” he asks looking down. He’s wearing a grey t-shirt, his personal favorite as it has angel wings on the back, with a white long undershirt and a pair of jeans held up by a black snake-skin belt.

“Too fancy. They aren't really play clothes.”

“Oh. I don't know if I can go home and change right now though.” It seemed Crowley and Aziraphale had been rather adamant about him not returning until supper.

“It's okay we can play some other time if you don't want to change,” Warlock rushes over his words a tad embarrassed. He didn't know what he was thinking, inviting a stranger to hang out with him and his friends was totally an out of character move even for the spontaneous boy.

Adam notices the change in cantor and tells him louder than intended, “Wait no, I want to play with you!”

All four of the Them stare in shock at the outburst. It's not a bad shock, but still. Feeling heat rise up his neck Adam mutters out an apology for being so loud and goes, “I just, I don't know if I can do all the exciting thing you might want to do. Can I still tag along, even if I don't participate?”

Warlock grins harder. “Yeah, of course, mate.” He then takes his new friend's hand and leads him to where the rest of the Them are standing. “Okay, Adam meet Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian.” He then whispers low into Adam's ear, “Pepper isn't her real name but I can't tell you her real name or else she'd kill me.”

As if with a sixth sense she huffs. “Pepper is my real name! I choose it so it's my real one!”

“That’s what she says all the time,” Brian says.

Like the true voice of reason he is, Wensleydale says, “Only Adam knows her ‘real’ name so as far as I’m concerned that really is her actual name. After all, it’s the only thing I’ve ever known her to go by.”

Brian groans. “You think too much.” 

“Sorry for being the only one with critical thought here.”

Pepper growls out a “Hey!”

“Apologies. Sorry for being one of the only two people with critical thought her.”

Adam looks at the groups exchange awkwardly as he’s obviously an outsider looking in on a well-developed set of friends and their banter. The way they all seem to so naturally flow with each other's comments intimidates him and for a moment he wonders if he should just run back home as it will take quite a while for him to reach the same level of friendship as everyone else. Warlock must notice his detachment because he announces loudly that they should head down to the river now if they want to see all the fish.

Of course, this does the trick and all of the Them start sprinting to the river with Adam following behind. “Careful,” Warlock says as they enter the forest. “You might snag your clothes on something so you’ve got to watch out.”

“Okay.”

“And when we get to the river make sure not to stand on the wet rocks or else you’ll totally fall in.”

“He speaks from experience,” Pepper chimes from the front of the pack.

“Do not!”

“Do too! Remember two summers ago when you--”

“Pepper, come on! Don’t embarrass me,” he whines.

“Whatever,” she says, “everyone knows you’re cool even when you fall into the river.”

“Has that happened multiple times?”

Brian answers. “Yes Adam, it has. In fact, Warlock falls so often in general that he’s always got a scrap of some kind on him all the time.”

“Heh,” Adam grins, “So you’re super clumsy and they still let you be leader? Good thing I'm first-aid trained. If you fall I can help you.”

“I am not clumsy!” He defends himself poorly though because just then he trips over a rock on the path. Adam catches him before he can hit the forest ground and he mumbles out a thank you. Once again his cheeks flair pinkish red.

Brian says, "I told you already he’s a good leader. He comes up with amazing games and is nice and he says please and thank you.”

"I guess then he's a good leader."

"Yes," Pepper concurs, "he's an excellent one."

About seven minutes later the kids come to a fallen tree wider than most and are forced to get over it as walking around it isn’t an option. Unfortunately, it’s so colossal that stepping over it won’t do they’ll need to climb over it. Adam doesn’t know much about trees or climbing them as he grew up in the city and the task is daunting, to say the least. He lets everyone else go ahead of him hoping to see how they get over the obstacle but all the others practically vault over it with such ease that he could only dream of replicating.

His hesitancy alerts all of them and he’s clearly divided by the side-ways trunk but the Them have a feeling he’s scared. “Hey,” Warlock calls, “It’s alright! I can help you over if you want.”

“Uh,” Adam stutters. He’s been off-put by the whole day truthfully, but this-- this playing outside, this running, jumping, child’s play-- is so far from his comfort zone he doesn’t even know where to begin. “Please do.”

Leaping onto the trunk Warlock stands up high above Adam and reaches out both arms. “Grab on and the others are gonna pull us over to the other side by my cardigan.”

“Is that safe?”

He doesn’t respond and waits expectantly. Adam hops upwards, clasps his hands into Warlock’s and feels himself tumble towards the other side of the tree ineptly. “Ow,” he moans. Warlock can't be bothered to feel hurt though once more he feels the tingle when their hands meet. He wonders for a moment what that means as it's clearly not a fluke but soon turns his attention back to the situation at hand.

“Shut up,” Pepper tells Adam. “You’re fine. You’re a little dirty,” she motions to his whole body, some of which has mud and dirt on it, including his clothes. “But otherwise you’re all good. 

“Dang,” Brian sucks in a heavy breath. “It might take a miracle to get those stains out. Sorry Adam. Maybe we should head back...”

He lets out a good-humored giggle and says, “I think my parents can manage that. Let’s keep going.” 

So they do. They make it to the river without any more incidents and Adam has a wonderful time. He watches his new friends try to catch fish with their bare hands for a while before Pepper finds a big stick and everyone, enamored by its length, starts to chase her around trying to take it from her.

Warlock dubs the new game as they head back to town ‘Stick Tag.’ Very creative, he knows. By the time they actually make it back to their houses, it has been more than the hour Adam had been told previously was his minimum. The sun has almost fully set by now and Adam enters his new house to find his father worried out of his angelic mind while his parent watches.

“He could be dead Crowley, you know as well as I do that he’s moral now and he could be dead! Or what if our sides tried something again? What if he’s been taken by Gabriel or--”

“Angel, you worry too much. We can both feel his presence on this plane of existence, he couldn’t have gone far. Besides, maybe he actually took our advice and went out to meet some other kids. He’s very social, that boy.”

Aziraphale continues to worry like he hadn’t heard a word. “Or what if he ran away? He could have been so mad at us that he left.”

“He didn’t leave. He’d take Dog with him if he left and we still haven’t picked Dog back up from the pet border so we know he didn’t leave. Calm down.”

“He’s right dad, you should calm down.”

“Oh! Dear boy where have you been,” Aziraphale questions as he spins to see his son walk through the front door.

“I met some neighborhood kids today. A boy asked me out and--”

Crowley lowers his sunglasses and flicks his reptilian tongue out swiftly. “What,” he speaks but it sounds more like a strangled ‘wot.’ 

“A boy,” Adam reiterates, “his name is Warlock, asked me out to play with his friends.”

“Oh, yes of course,” Crowley pushes his glasses back up and nods approvingly. “And I guess you went with him judging by your mess of an outfit.”

Letting out a tiny gasp Aziraphale finally notices the dirt and grime that covers his kid. “Adam Fell-Crowley! What on God’s green earth did you and this boy do?! It looks like you two took a romp in the mud!”

“We just played in the woods and--”

Both of his parents balk. “The woods?”

“Yeah. Apparently, that’s where kids play. Anyway, we down to the river and…”

But now Crowley and Aziraphale were completely zoned out. Back in London children didn’t play in the woods. They went to stores, window shopping without any money, or hung out on street corners watching tourist get lost or went in and out of museums. No child in London just...hung outside to see what the day would bring. It seems like city living truly was different.

“...and yeah, it was great!” Adam finishes ecstatic.

“I’m…” Aziraphale is at a loss for words but manages to find some. “I’m so glad you had a good time. Would you like some dinner now then? It sounds like your adventure was tiring.”

“Yes please.”

And so Aziraphale miracles his boy’s clothing clean and a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, Adams favorite. While the lad eats his parentals discuss in their bedroom the distinct change between the capital of England and the sleepy town of Tadfield.

“Hm, the children here seem more energetic--”

“Rowdy,” Crowley interrupts. “I would call them rowdy, maybe even rambunctious.”

“Well yes, rambunctious. Do you think this move was a good idea? I mean, he’s a school year away from secondary school maybe we should have stayed in London in order for him to have more schooling options.”

“Nah, we never would have got him outside for hours in London. Besides he’s already making friends, we can’t leave. Just give it one year, and you’ll see this was a perfect idea. I promise you Angel.”

“Demons lie,” Aziraphale says unsure. 

“But I don’t lie to you, do I?”

“No. You don’t.”

“One year?”

“One year,” he agrees.

Later that night, when Adam has been put to bed and Crowley is getting ready for bed because he’s the only celestial being to get excited about sleep, Aziraphale kneels down and opens up with a prayer. It’s been weeks since God has talked to him but he feels the need to make one request.

“Please Lord, please let this move be a good thing. I’m grateful that your ineffable plan included the conservation of my family but I beg of you to continue to bring us good fortune. In your name, I pray.”

With that, he crawls into bed with his love and wills himself to sleep.


	2. One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry I legit had no motivation ahhhhhhhhhh  
also not beta read please tell me of my mistakes
> 
> I took artistic liberties with this alternative timeline Young family

School has been in session for a month now and Adam has found himself rather comfortable with his new friend's. He’s especially pleased to hang out with Warlock. He doesn't want to admit this out loud but he thinks he enjoys Warlock’s company the best out of all his friends. Even more than Pepper’s, and Pepper is a riot.

The day is a Sunday and today us the day he’ll finally become an official member of the Them. There is a process similar to getting knighted that he has had to go through and now he’s ready.

In the woods at the group's base of operations sits Warlock in his throne made of the finest sticks and stones. On his left is Brian and on his right is Wensleydale, both of whom look deadly serious. Or at least as serious as a bunch of primary school kids can look. Pepper walks through the trees into the view of the base with Adam linked in her arm as if she's giving him away for marriage.

Adam has a bright smile on his face. Warlock mirrors him.

The induction ceremony consists of Adam getting whacked on the head with a branch a few times, him saying an oath that can not be repeated to anyone not a part of the Them, and him high-fiving everyone.

Apparently their used to be a blood pact but Wensleydale informed everyone that it was how awful diseases spread so it’s since been removed.

While walking home at midday Warlock purposely misses his house in order to walk Adam home. No one says anything about that but Wensleydale writes this interaction down in his scientific journal later as another piece of evidence that points to Warlock having a crush. So far the rather studious boy has collected seven items of evidence.

Adam and he quietly walk together on the cobblestone path taking in the scenery. “Thank you,” Adam says softly to him.

“For what?”

“For inviting me into your gang. You’ve made me feel a lot happier here,” he tells his friend earnestly.

Warlock blinks and blushes. “Wh-- Did you not want to come here?”

“To Tadfield? I didn’t care too much if I’m telling the truth. I kinda don’t have much back in London that I’m attached to but Tadfield is also sort of...I don’t know, slow maybe?”

Kicking a loose rock down the road Warlock replies, “I just call it boring. It’s boring but it’s home to me.”

“It’s home to me too,” he agrees. “This is the most at home I’ve felt ever.”

“What about with your mom? I feel at home with my mom.”

Adam opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. Not everyone is okay with him not having a mother-- well, he doesn't have a mother most of the time anyway-- so he’s been trained not to mention such a thing. He doesn’t really have two fathers either, but for the sake of mortals he simplifies Crowley and Aziraphale’s existences. 

Warlock stops walking and looks at Adam with both brows raised expectantly.

“I uh,” Adam starts carefully, darting his eyes around the town path, “I don’t have one.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a mother.”

“Why not?”

He finds great interest in his sneakers and mumbles out, “I have two dads.”

A small gasp escapes from Warlock before he can slap his hands over his mouth. “Er, that’s cool mate...” He says weakly looking at Adam who has begun to shrink into himself. “I’ve never met two men together before I’ve heard of it before and I’m sure that they are a lovely couple.”

Shrugging half-heartedly Adam continues down the street with his head low and his eyes obviously not ready to look at the other boy. They walk in tense silence, no longer in sync with each other’s steps, until Adam reaches his house.

“Are you mad at me?” Warlock asks while biting his lip.

Adam shakes his head unconvincingly but he really isn’t mad. He isn’t...much of anything. He’s glad that the reaction wasn’t negative but something about what Warlock said sounded off-- or perhaps that was just Adam’s interpretation.

Opening his front door he waves his friend goodbye and motions to close the door behind him but Aziraphale notices his son is back and says, “Oh, welcome home my dear boy. Who is this?”

Neither of Adam’s parents have met Warlock, or any of the Them to be precise. Sure, they’ve heard about the nefarious Them from the Neighborhood Watch and Adam has spoken a little about his friends at school but never have the two groups met.

Until now.

“Hello, Mr. Adam’s dad,” the boy greets with his best charming smile. “I’m Warlock Young.”

With recognition, Aziraphale beams brightly. “Oh, you’re the boy he’s always talking about!”

“I am not,” Adam shouts a little too loud.

Something in Warlock’s chest tightens but it feels good. It feels...warm, like how at the beginning of their friendship when his hands would tingle whenever he brushed Adam’s skin. “You talk about me?”

“I don’t.” He denies it poorly. “I have never even mentioned you.”

A new voice enters the conversation from another room. “He does,” says a man with flaming red hair and dark glasses as he saunters into the foyer. “He talks about you even more than he does that Pepper girl.”

Warlock’s face falls for a reason he isn’t sure of, not yet anyway. “You talk about Pepper too?” 

Aziraphale catches the disappointment in the young boy's voice and adds, “But he talks about you most.” It’s not a lie or even a stretch of the truth.

Warlock finds his grin again. Adam, mildly upset at his fathers for revealing his secrets, folds his arms in.

“So, will you be staying for lunch?” The man with sunglasses asks in a tone that suggest he doesn’t actually want Warlock to stay.

“I don’t want to intrude--”

“--Nonsense,” Aziraphale interrupts. “We’d be delighted if you stayed.”

“Angel,” the other man warns lightly.

Adam rolls his eyes as a strong blush rushes across his face. “You might as just make yourself comfortable,” he whispers, “they’ll argue for about an hour and my dear dad-- the blond one-- always wins. The blond one is Aziraphale and the one with glasses is Crowley, you can call them by their first names they don’t mind.”

“Oh.”

“So yeah, you’ll be staying for lunch. Take off your shoes, I’ll take you to my room.”

So Warlock does just that and makes his way to Adam’s room. It’s a very cute and cosy room filled with lots of boyish charm. The walls are painted a cool grey color and splashes of blue can be found all throughout.

“Blue is my favorite color,” he says.”

“I like your room, it’s incredibly you.”

“Is your room not like you?”

“What’s like me,” Warlock asks genuinely curious.

“Hm,” Adam thinks, “I guess does it not have lots of adventurous things in it? No bugs you’ve caught? No poetry you’ve wrote?”

Warlock looks at him oddly for a moment. “How did you know I wrote poetry. I’ve never shown you any.”

“You talk like a poet sometimes, and Pepper told me.”

“Pepper has a big mouth.”

“That’s not very nice leader,” Adam tsks.

“I’m not very nice,” Warlock decides.

“We sound like my dads.”

“We sound married?”

Adam lets out a weak noise. “What!? No, no, I mean we talk-- we uh-- nevermind. We aren’t married, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Warlock agrees with a nod of his head. “I would need to get you a ring and all that.”

Adam scrunches up his nose. “Do you need a ring to get married? Seems very expensive.”

“My mother said she would have never married my father if it wasn’t for the fact that the ring was expensive so yes, you need a ring.”

Adam isn’t sure that’s how love is supposed to work. “I’ll remember that then.”

“Boys,” Aziraphale yells from the living room, “Where did you go?”

“In here dad,” Adam calls back.

This time Crowley responds. “Well come back, we’ve got food.” Sure enough when the boys exit Adam’s room and enter the kitchen there is an exorbitant amount of mac ‘n’ cheese, chicken nuggets, and Capri-Suns.

“How did you make this so quick?”

“Whatever do you mean Warlock?” Aziraphale asks innocently.

He explains, “Well, the house didn’t smell like food a second ago and now it’s like, all over.”

Deflecting easily the angel asks, “Does it smell good, dear?”

“Oh, yes it does!”

Crowley motions to the food and says, “Well then why  Don't cha sit down and start to eat?”

Warlock suddenly feels a very strong urge to devour the entirety of the feast. “Okay, I will,” he replies and walks, as if in a trance, over to the table ready to eat. Adam and Aziraphale look to Crowley with a disapproving look. Tempting children to gluttony was a very devilish activity of course and that couldn't stand.

“Hey, ‘rent,” Adam hisses into Crowley’s ear, “don’t do that to my friends.”

“Oh relax kid, he won’t remember anything after the meal and he certainly won’t know I tempted him. Can’t your old man have some fun,” he whispered back.

Aziraphale frowns. “You aren’t a man. Now release the child, this isn’t the time for your games.”

“You really are no fun,” Crowley complains but snaps his fingers and the deed is done.

Warlock is jolted back into reality. Adam puts on his best concerned face. “Are you okay? You just zoned out for a second,” he says, lying by omission.

“Uh,” is all the long haired boy can say.

“Shall we eat,” Aziraphale suggest.

With that Warlock nods enthusiastically and a bowl of mac n cheese is placed in front of him which he scarfs down with a smile. He eats very politely, with his mouth closed and his fork rising to his mouth instead of his mouth dipping to his fork. Most boys that are eleven don’t eat like that and Aziraphale can’t help but mention it.

Warlock swallows before responding. “My parents like me to be well-trained.”

Crowley looks horrified. “Well-trained? What does that mean?”

Warlock shrugs. “I have to be a respectable bloke and all that, you know?”

“Sounds like your parents are pricks,” Adam says.

“Adam,” the angel and the demon say in unison but in too very different tones. Crowley speaks with pride in his voice while Aziraphale has a scandalized pitch.

“He isn’t wrong,” Warlock says with another shrug. The boy does seem to shrug quite a lot. “My mother is the USA ambassador for the U.K. and my dad is some sort of high profile dentist. Hardly see them, and when I do it’s not pleasant.”

Crowley has a soft spot for children and when he hears this his face softens into a sympathetic expression. “Your parents are wankers.”

“Crowley, my dear!”

“Yes angel?”

“You can’t say things like that,” Aziraphale says with exasperation. “Warlock,” he addresses the guest, “I’m sure your parents care for you very much, they can’t help their schedules.”

“I guess,” is all he says in response.

The four of them finish eating and Adam says, “It’s time to go back out and meet our gang. Will your parents be mad that you stayed out, Warlock?”

“No, they aren’t even home right now.”

“But it’s a weekend!?” He exclaims with confusion. “They can’t be working now, can they?”

“They are.”

Aziraphale sends a look to Crowley. It’s a worried look. It’s a look that says, ‘Warlock is not being raised correctly.’

The angel clears his throat. “Will you boys be back for tea time?”

“Do I have to?”

“No my dear, you don’t have to.”

Adam glances at Warlock who glances back and they share another smile together. “Then no.” He opens his front door and lets Warlock out then calls, “See you at supper, bye!” And with that he’s gone back out to play.

As they walk to Brian's house, because he’s the closest, Adam asks, “Does this mean you are English or American?”

When warlock tells him he’s both Adam says that can’t be possible. Warlock says, “Ask  Wensleydale. He’ll back me up.”

Wensleydale does more then ‘back him up.’ The boy launches into a lecture of dual-citizenship and the relationship between the United States and the United Kingdom which bores everyone to bits. 

At the end of his spiel he asks, “Did you get all that?”

The answer is no. He did not. But at least he learned something on his day off from school.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! gimmie validation in comments and kudos!  
Idk if i'm gonna continue this but I think it's pretty cool so far so ye


End file.
